Oops
by Takutomo no Miko
Summary: Trowa and then Heero are having a bad day.


_Hello is this my first Gundam Wing Fan Fic. And I would like to say Think you for my Friend for helping me with it and Everything..Thanks ^_^. I do not own Gundam Wing._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Oops 

By ServoMoon! 

All the Gundam Wing boy's where sitting around trying to find out who blew up Duo's Gundam. 

Trowa: ........ 

Duo: I know it was Oz but who.. And when I get my hands on him I will- 

Heero: Well hold on Duo maybe he had no other choice you know.. 

Wufei: Or maybe he didn't like you. 

Quatre: Duo? Who doesn't like you? 

Duo: I know Oz doesn't like me they blow up my poor Gundam! And I don't know who else, I know everyone likes me.. Like Heero likes me.. 

Heero: Do you want me to kill you right now... 

Duo: No.. But I can kill you because I'm Shinigami...! 

Trowa: ........ 

Quatre: Will you guys cut it out! 

Heero: Fine but I can kill him if I want.. 

Duo: But you won't! 

Heero: Just watch me Duo! 

Trowa: -_-;; ...... 

Duo; When I find out who blow up my Gundam I will kill them! 

Trowa: O_o;; 

Heero looks over at Trowa. 

Wufei: Duo we have much better things to do then look for the guy who blew up your gundam! 

Duo: Only you, Wufei, would say that. 

Wufei: Have a problem with that?? 

Duo: NO, I just need to find that guy who blew up my Gundam! And when I do I will Kill him! That's why I am called The God Of Death! 

Trowa: O_O 

Heero looks over to Trowa and walk over to him and push him off the side and starts to talks to him.. 

Quatre: Trowa? Why does Heero want Trowa? 

Duo: WHO BLOW UP MY DEATHSCYTHE!!!!!!! 

Wufei: Who cares. 

Duo:~_~ I CARE! I will kill the guy who blow up Deathscythe 

Quatre: You know Duo it's not a deal! 

Duo: TO ME IT IS! EVEN IF I DIDN'T GET A NEW ONE... 

Heero and Trowa walk back and Duo is just talking to himself. 

Quatre: Trowa! You're back! 

Wufei: ...... 

Duo: Even though that was my best gundam I love that Gundam! And that guy had to do that.... 

Heero: to Trowa You better tell him though so we can get it done with. 

Duo: yells I WILL JUST KILL HIM! 

Trowa: O_o;; DUO I DID IT! 

Duo: Did what? 

Trowa: I blew up your Gundam! 

Quatre: You what! 

Wufei: Ha! I knew it! That why you didn't say anything! 

Quatre: He never says anything anyway... 

Duo: I'M THE GOD OF DEATH! I WILL KILL YOU AND SEND YOU TO HELL! 

Heero: ..... 

Trowa: AHHH! 

Quatre: DUO! Stop running after Trowa he didn't mean to do it! 

Duo: STAY OUT OF IT! 

Trowa: It was just... oops. 

Duo: KILL YOU!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo is running after Trowa then this car drives up. 

Wufei: Huh? 

Relena get's out of the car and walk over to the Gundam Wing boys Duo stops running after Trowa. 

Duo: TROWA! I forgive you! 

Trowa:^_^ That's good.. 

Relena: Hello Heero, everyone.. 

Wufei: Hey Heero here's your Girlfriend.. 

Heero: ~_~ ...... 

Relena walks over to Heero. 

Relena: What's wrong Heero you're not happy to see me? 

Heero: You could say that... 

Relena: Why not? 

Heero: Because 

Relena: Because? 

Heero:pulls out gun Omae o korosu. 

Duo and Quatre run over to Heero and telling him to put the gun down. 

Heero: NO!! I MUST KILL HER!! 

Duo and Quatre try to get the gun away from Heero but it accidentally goes off and hit Relena.... 

Heero: Oopes.... 

Trowa: O_O 

Wufei: ?_? 

Duo: @_@ YOU KILLED HER! 

Quatre: AHHH! 

Wufei: You killed a women! 

Heero: Oopes.. 

Trowa: Is "oopes" all you can say? 

Heero: It's all you could say.. Oopes.. 

Duo: AHHH! What are we going to do now? 

Heero: Oopes. 

Relena then wakes up and she says something.. 

Quatre: HEY! Guys! Relena's not dead! 

Everyone looks at Relena... 

Heero: WHY?! WHY CAN'T I KILL HER?! 

Duo: You just love her! 

Heero: Shut up Duo! 

Trowa: Heero we need to get to a doctor. 

Heero: ~_~ Just let her die.. 

Wufei: HEERO! I know you're not that crazy! 

Heero: I'm not crazy! at all! 

Duo: Yeah right.. You sure like to try to kill yourself.. 

Heero: I do not! 

Duo: Yes you do.. Like the first time I met you and when I saved you... 

Trowa: ........ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Later 

Quatre: It's good that we got Relena to a doctor.. 

Heero: Yeah yeah..... 

Duo: Don't worry Heero, your girlfriend will be okay. 

Heero: Don't make me kill you Duo! 

Trowa: ....... 

Quatre: Guy's stop it right now! 

Wufei: I will kill you both! 

The Doctor comes out.. 

Doctor: Relena well be just fine..But she need some rest. 

Quatre: Thank you Doctor. 

The doctor walks away... 

Quatre: I'm so glad that Relena is okay.. 

Heero: DAMN! 

Wufei: I guess so.. 

Duo: See told you Heero, your girlfriend is just fine even though you shot her.. 

Heero: SHUT UP DUO! 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Next day 

Heero: All I need to do is put this back on my Gundam and it well be set. 

Duo: Hey! Heero where did you get the part to that? 

Heero: ........ 

Quatre: I think He got it from your gundam Duo? 

Trowa: ........ 

Duo goes look and see one part gone... 

Duo:~_~ DAMNIT! HEERO! DAMNIT! GO GET YOU OWN PARTS! 

Wufei: ....... 

Quatre:Wufei? I didn't know you were like Trowa? 

Wufei: Quatre.. Shut up.. 

Trowa: Quatre? 

Quatre: What? 

The this car dives up and Relena get's out.. 

Relena: Hi everyone. 

Duo: Hello! 

Wufei is working on this Gundam.. 

Quatre: Hi! 

Trowa: ........ 

Relena walks over to Heero. Heero is still working on his gundam. 

Relena: Heero, I know you didn't try to kill me yesterday.. 

Heero: Who said I didn't try to kill you yesterday.. 

Relena:^_^ I know you Heero... 

Heero jumps down from his gundam.. 

Heero:pulls out gun Omae o korosu. 

Duo, Quatre, and Trowa looks and run over. 

Wufei: Here we go again... 

Quatre: HEERO PUT DOWN THAT GUN! 

Heero: NO THIS TIME I WILL KILL HER! 

Duo: STOP BEING AN ASS HEERO! 

Heero: Let go! 

Wufei:-_-;;.......... 

Duo/Quatre: HEERO! 

~*~*~*~ 

The End 


End file.
